1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a device for eliminating particulates contained in exhaust gas to eliminate and decompose floating particulates (SPM) contained in exhaust gas generated from motors, such as diesel engines for ships, surface transportation vehicles and overland fixed uses.
2. Background Art
In the past, DPF (Diesel Particulate Filter) using a honeycomb-shaped filter made of ceramics, etc. has been proposed for decomposing floating particulates (SPM, hereinafter called as xe2x80x9cParticulatesxe2x80x9d) contained in exhaust gas generated from diesel engines for ships, surface transportation vehicles and overland fixed use, wherein the particulates are captured by DPF, and DPE which had captured a great amount of the particulate is burned to eliminate the particulates for the regeneration of the filter since the exhaust resistance increases when the accumulation of the captured particulates became heavy.
As the regeneration method, a method to improve exhaust temperature by throttling, and a method to burn the un-burned component of the captured particulates after elevating the exhaust gas temperature by means of heating using a heater, supplemental burning, etc.
However, there is a problem as follows in the decomposing method of the particulates in the past.
(1) Due to the repetition of thermal impact in the regeneration, damage to the honeycomb-shaped ceramics filter may occur.
(2) Due to generation of abnormal burning, the thermal resistance and the thermal shock resistance of the filter material deteriorate, thus causing damage to the filter.
(3) Since utility cost, such as for heating by a heater, for supplemental burning, and for required fuels, may be further required, there is a requirement to reduce the cost for such treatment.
(4) When the burning is not sufficient, pressure loss increases to unable the system to use, consequently requiring exchange of the filter itself.
Considering the problems as described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device and a method to eliminate particulates contained in exhaust gas, which requires no heating means, such as a heater, and enable to decompose the particulates in exhaust gas at a low temperature.
The device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas according to the present invention, which solves the problem described above, is constituted by a capturing means to capture the particulates and a catalyst attaching means to attach the catalyst solution onto the surface of the particulates captured by the capturing means and is characterized by burning and decomposing the captured particulates.
Constituting the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas with a capturing means to capture the particulates and a catalyst attaching means to attach the catalyst solution onto the surface of the captured particulates by the capturing means as described above, it enables to eliminate the particulates at a low temperature by means of burning and decomposing the captured particulates.
Preferably, in the device for eliminating the particulates in exhaust gas expelled from a motor described above, wherein the device is constituted by a capturing means to capture the particulates and a catalyst attaching means to attach the catalyst solution onto the surface of the particulates being captured by the capturing means, and the device burns and decomposes the captured particulates.
Constituting the device for eliminating the particulates contained in exhaust gas to eliminate the particulates in the exhaust gas ejected from a motor as described above, wherein the device is constituted by a capturing means to capture the particulates and a catalyst attaching means to attach the catalyst solution onto the surface of the particulates captured by the capturing means, it enables to eliminate the particulates contained in the exhaust gas ejected from diesel engines, for example, by means of burning and decomposing the captured particulates at a low temperature.
Preferably, the device for eliminating the particulates in exhaust gas describe above can be prepared by equipping a spraying means to spray the catalyst solution to the capturing means, whereto the particulates are captured, onto the catalyst attaching means to attach the catalyst solution onto the surface of the particulates.
Constituting the device for eliminating the particulates in exhaust gas as described above, wherein a spraying means to spray the catalyst solution to the capturing means, whereto the particulates are captured, is equipped onto the catalyst attaching means to attach the catalyst solution onto the surface of the particulates, it enables to cover the surface of the particulates efficiently with the catalyst solution. Further, because of preparing in such constitution, the spraying operation can be firmly achieved even under unfavorable condition, such as vibration.
Preferably, in the device for eliminating the particulates in exhaust gas described above, the catalyst attaching means to attach the catalyst solution onto the surface of the particulates is a soaking means to soak the capturing means having captured the particulates into the catalyst solution.
Constituting the device for eliminating the particulates in exhaust gas as described above, wherein the catalyst attaching means to attach the catalyst solution onto the surface of the particulates is a soaking means to soak the capturing means having captured the particulates into the catalyst solution, it enables to cover the surface of the particulates on the capturing means with the catalyst solution even though the filter has a complex shape.
Preferably, in the device for eliminating the particulates in exhaust gas described above, the catalyst solution is any of a catalyst solution containing at least one of an alkali metal and an alkaline earth metal, seawater, and seawater containing at least one of the alkali metal and the alkaline earth metal.
Constituting the device for eliminating the particulates in exhaust gas as described above, wherein the catalyst solution is any of a catalyst solution containing at least one of alkali metals and alkaline earth metals, seawater, and seawater containing at least one of the alkali metals and the alkaline earth metals, the cost for the catalyst solution becomes less expensive, it enables to reuse the sprayed catalyst solution.
Preferably, in the device for eliminating the particulates in exhaust gas described above, the catalyst is carried onto the capturing means.
Constituting the device for eliminating the particulates in exhaust gas described above, wherein the catalyst is carried onto the capturing means, it enables to synergistically decompose the particulates based on catalytic activity with a catalyst other than alkaline catalysts.
Preferably, in the device for eliminating the particulates in exhaust gas described above, the capturing means to capture the particulates is either a discoid-shaped filter or a cylinder-shaped filter.
Constituting the device for eliminating the particulates in exhaust gas as described above, wherein the capturing means to capture the particulates is either a discoid-shaped filter or a cylinder-shaped filter, the device can be produced easily and in a compact size.
Preferably, in the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas described above, the filter is either the internal direction filtration type to flow out the exhaust gas having been introduced into the inside of the filter or the external direction filtration type to feed the exhaust gas having been introduced into the exterior of the filter into the inside of the filter.
Constituting the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas as described above, wherein the filter is either an internal direction filtration type to flow out the exhaust gas introduced into the inside of the filter or an external direction filtration type to feed the exhaust gas introduced into the exterior of the filter into the inside of the filter, it enables to capture the particulates contained in the exhaust gas in an efficient way. In particular, the external direction filtration type filter facilitates to eliminate the unburned substance.
Preferably, in the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas described above, the filter has a laminated structure having a supporting layer to hold the strength of the filter and a capturing layer to capture the laminated particulates onto the supporting layer.
Constituting the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas as described above, wherein the filter has a laminated structure having a supporting layer to hold the strength of the filter and a capturing layer to capture the laminated particulates onto the supporting layer, it enables to capture the particulates very efficiently.
Preferably, in the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas described above, a protective layer for the particulates is mounted onto the capturing layer.
Constituting the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas as described above, wherein a protective layer for the particulates is provided onto the capturing layer, it enables to prolong the longevity of the filter.
Preferably, in the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas described above, the cross section of the filter assumes a convexo-concave shape.
Constituting the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas as described above, wherein the cross section of the filter assumes a convexo-concave shape, it enables to expand the area for the filtration.
Preferably, in the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas described above, a plurality of cylinder-shaped filters are set in standing state onto the surface of the filter.
Constituting the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas as described above, wherein a plurality of cylinder-shaped filters are set in standing state onto the surface of the filter, it enables to improve the filtration area of the filter.
Preferably, in the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas described above, the capturing means to capture the particulates is a discoid-shaped filter, and the catalyst attaching means to attach the catalyst solution onto the surface of the particulates is set at the surface side of the discoid-shaped filter, and device rotates the discoid-shaped filter, then sprays the catalyst solution onto the surface of the filter at the different positions on the same side of the surface of the discoid-shaped filter, and burns the particulates having been not burned in the exhaust gas following to drying of the said filter to eliminate the particulates.
Constituting the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas as described above, wherein the capturing means to capture the particulates is a discoid-shaped filter, and the catalyst attaching means to attach the catalyst solution onto the surface of the particulates is set at the surface side of the discoid-shaped filter, and the device rotates the discoid-shaped filter, then sprays the catalyst solution onto the surface of the filter at the different positions on the same side of the surface of the discoid- shaped filter and burns the particulates having been not burned in the exhaust gas following to drying of the said filter to eliminate the particulates, it enables to capture, burn and decompose the particulates very efficiently.
Preferably, in the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas described above, the capturing means to capture the particulates is a cylinder-shaped filter, the catalyst attaching means to attach the particulates in the exhaust gas from either side of inside or outside of the cylinder-shaped filter and to attach the catalyst solution onto the surface of the particulates is set to the interior side of the lateral side of the cylinder-shaped filter in case of the internal direction filtration or is set to the exterior side of the lateral side of the cylinder-shaped filter in case of the external direction filtration, and the device sprays the catalyst solution onto the surface of the filter while rotating the cylinder-shaped filter and burns the particulates having been not burned in the exhaust gas following to drying of the filter to eliminate the particulates.
Constituting the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas as described above, wherein the capturing means to capture the particulates is a cylinder-shaped filter, the catalyst attaching means to attach the particulates in the exhaust gas from either the inside or the outside of the cylinder-shaped filter and to attach the catalyst solution onto the surface of the particulates is set to the interior side of the lateral side of the cylinder-shaped filter in case of the internal direction filtration type or is set to the exterior side of the lateral side of the cylinder-shaped filter in case of the external direction filtration type, and the device sprays the catalyst solution onto the surface of the filter while rotating the cylinder-shaped filter and burns the particulates having been not burned in the exhaust gas following to drying of the filter to eliminate the particulates, it enables to capture, burn and decompose the particulates very efficiently.
Preferably, in the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas described above, the capturing means to capture the particulates is a cylinder-shaped filter, and at least the two catalyst attaching means to attach the particulates in the exhaust gas from the outside of either the cylinder-shaped filter or the polygon-shaped filter and to attach the catalyst solution onto the surface of the particulates are arranged in the circumferential direction of the filter, and the device sprays the catalyst solution from the surrounding of the filter onto the surface of the filter while switching the catalyst attaching means and burns the particulates having been not burned in the exhaust gas following to drying of the sprayed filter.
Constituting the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas as described above, wherein the capturing means to capture the particulates is a cylinder-shaped filter, and at least the two catalyst attaching means to attach the particulates in the exhaust gas from the outside of either the cylinder-shaped filter or the polygon-shaped filter and to attach the catalyst solution onto the surface of the particulates are arranged in the circumferential direction of the filter, and the device sprays the catalyst solution from the surrounding of the filter onto the surface of the filter while switching the catalyst attaching means and burns the particulates having been not burned in the exhaust gas following to drying of the sprayed filter, it enables to capture the particulates well, and burn and decompose the particulates very efficiently without rotating the filter.
Preferably, in the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas described above, the capturing means to capture the particulates is a honeycomb-shaped filter provided with a choke of which end surface being checked and the device attaches the particulates in the exhaust gas onto the surface of the filter, sprays the catalyst solution onto the surface of the particulates and then burns the particulates having been not burned in the exhaust gas following to drying of the sprayed filter.
Constituting the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas as described above, wherein the capturing means to capture the particulates is a honeycomb-shaped filter provided with a choke of which end surface being checked pattern, and the device attaches the particulates in the exhaust gas onto the surface of the filter, sprays the catalyst solution onto the surface of the particulates and then burns the particulates having been not burned in the exhaust gas following to drying of the sprayed filter, it enables to capture the particulates well and it can be constituted in a compact size.
Preferably, in the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas described above, the capturing means to capture the particulates is a laminated type filter being constituted by laminated plate-shaped filters of which end parts are alternatively choked, and the device attaches the particulates in the exhaust gas onto the surface of the filter, sprays the catalyst solution onto the surface of the particulates and then burns the particulates in the exhaust gas having been not burned following to drying of the sprayed filter.
Constituting the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas as described above, wherein the capturing means to capture the particulates is a laminated type filter being constituted by laminated plate-shaped filters of which end parts are alternatively choked, and the device attaches the particulates in the exhaust gas onto the surface of the filter, sprays the catalyst solution onto the surface of the particulates and then burns the particulates in the exhaust having been not burned following to drying of the sprayed filter, it enables to capture, burn and decompose the particulates well. Further, the device can be constituted in a compact size and can facilitate the elimination of the unburned substance.
Preferably, in the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas described above, the capturing means to capture the particulates is a laminated filter constituted by folding plate-shaped filters, and the device attaches the particulates in the exhaust gas onto the surface of the filter, sprays the catalyst solution onto the surface of the particulates and then burns the particulates having been not burned in the exhaust gas following to drying of the sprayed filter.
Constituting the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas as described above, wherein the capturing means to capture the particulates is a laminated type filter constituted by folding plate-shaped filters, and the device attaches the particulates in the exhaust gas onto the surface of the filter, sprays the catalyst solution onto the surface of the particulates and then burns the particulates having been not burned in the exhaust gas following to drying of the sprayed filter, it enables to capture, burn and decompose the particulates well. Further, the device can be constituted in a compact size and can facilitate the elimination of the unburned substance.
Preferably, in the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas described above, the capturing means to capture the particulates is constituted by arranging a plurality of doughnut-shaped, fistulous and discoid filters in parallel, and the device attaches the particulates in the exhaust gas onto the surface of the filter, sprays the catalyst solution onto the surface of the particulates and then burns the particulates having been not burned in the exhaust gas following to drying of the sprayed filter.
Constituting the device for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas as described above, wherein the capturing means to capture the particulates is constituted by arranging a plurality of doughnut-shaped, fistulous and discoid filters in parallel, and the device attaches the particulates in the exhaust gas onto the surface of the filter, sprays the catalyst solution onto the surface of the particulates and then burns the particulates having been not burned in the exhaust gas following to drying of the sprayed filter, it enables to capture, burn and decompose the particulates well. Further, the device can be constituted in a compact size and can facilitate the elimination of the unburned substance.
The process for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas according to the present invention is characterized in that the process is constituted by a step to capture the particulates, a step to attach a catalyst solution onto the surface of the captured particulates and a step to burn and decompose the particulates.
Constituting the process for eliminating particulates in exhaust gas as described above, which captures the particulates in exhaust gas ejected from the motors, attaches a catalyst solution onto the surface of the captured particulates and then burns and decomposes the particulates while covering the particulates with the catalyst solution, it enables to eliminate the particulates in the exhaust gas at a low temperature.
Preferably, in the process described above, the catalyst solution is sprayed onto the surface of the particulates being attached onto the surface of the capturing means and is attached to the surface of the captured particulates.
Constituting the process as described above, wherein the catalyst solution is sprayed onto the surface of the particulates being attached onto the surface of the capturing means to attach the catalyst solution onto the surface of the captured particulates, it enables to eliminate the particulates in the exhaust gas at a low temperature.
Preferably, in the process described above, the capturing means whereto the particulates having been attached onto the surface thereof is soaked into the catalyst solution to attach the catalyst solution onto the surface of the captured particulates.
Constituting is the process as described above, wherein the capturing means whereto the particulates having been attached onto the surface thereof is soaked into the catalyst solution to attach the catalyst solution onto the surface of the captured particulates, it enables to eliminate the particulates in the exhaust gas at a low temperature.
The exhaust gas treating system to clean up the exhaust gas according to the present invention is characterized in that the system is set onto the flue for the exhaust gas and having any one of the particulate eliminating devices as described above to decompose and treat the floating particulates in the exhaust gas.
Constituting the exhaust gas treating system to clean up the exhaust gas ejected from motors as described above, wherein the system is set onto the flue for the exhaust gas from motors and having the particulate eliminating device described above through 19 to decompose and treat the floating particulates in the exhaust gas, it enables to eject the exhaust gas in a form of clean gas, from which the particulates have been eliminated.
Preferably, in the exhaust gas treating system to clean up the exhaust gas described above, a denitrification device to decompose and treat nitrogen oxides in the exhaust gas is provided at the downstream side of the particulate eliminating device.
Constituting the exhaust gas treating system to clean up the exhaust gas as described above, wherein a denitrification device to decompose and treat nitrogen oxides contained in the exhaust gas is provided at the downstream side of the particulate eliminating device, it enables to eject the exhaust in a form of clean gas, from which the particulates and hazardous substance, such as nitrogen oxides, have been eliminated, to the outdoor.